gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Jinmen
~To be eaten by Jinmen does not necessarily mean to die. A demon from Devilman who is like some kind of turtle thing. He has the power to have whatever he eats appear on his shell and still live. Other powers include stretching his arms or neck and rocket into a tackle using airpressure or water jets or spraying liquid out of his shell holes to rush. His hands are able to burn things with the palms and he can combine with things using demon power. He also has a habit of repeating what he has already said. Devilman (Manga) In the manga, he appears as a train conductor that teleported trains into large caves and devoured the pasengers along with another female demon, among them Akiras friend Sachiko.As Akira soon as he hear about Sachiko's train dissapering, Jinmen calls him on the phone. He tells Akira that his friend was delicious and invites Akira to a deserted park. Akira arrives and the two talk before fighting, Akira takes a hit from Jinmen's burning hands but just to have a taste of a fraction of what Sachiko had to endure (Masochism). The two continue to fight but Akira accidently kills one of the pepole on the shell of Jinmen, Jinmen starts tormenting Akira about it before Sachiko sacrifices herself and allows Akira to smash through her face and kill Jinmen, grudgeingly he does so and finally ends the demon when he rips his shell from his body, killing Jinmen and the victims of Jinmen. 'Devilman: The Demon Bird' In here he calls Akira and Akira goes into the sewer to face him. He has eaten Akira Fudos mother Sumiko Fudo and she lives on his back. Akira tries to transform but the fear of what his mother will think of him holds him back from becoming Devilman. He turns away as Jinmen beats on him with his tentacle arm. When Akira Devil Beams him he turns and it hits another human on his back, the other humans freak out and call Akira a killer. Jinmen tells Akira that he killed someone (which is not allowed by humans) and that Akira is worse than him since to humans, its not bad to keep someone alive even after they are eaten. Enraged, Akira finally assumes the form of Devilman and says he will kill Jinmen but Jinmen says Akira can not do it since he has a human heart. He uses the faces as human shields and Akira is bitten and grabbed+zapped by Jinmens tentacle hands. Akiras mother tells him that she is already dead and that Akira has to kill her. She shows Akira her gory end where she was violently murdered by demons and Akira punches through his mothers face on the back after Jinmen charges and tries to eat him. Akira then rips the shell of Jinmen and he perishes. Although Akira succeeded in killing Jinmen, this incident traumatized him. In here and CB Chara Go Nagai World Jinmen was voiced by Takeshi Aono, who was also Mad Saulus in Violence Jack Evil Town, Faizeru in Devilman TV, Dr. Juzo Kabuto in New Cutey Honey OVA 8, Kami and King Piccolo in Dragon Ball(which he used his mad saurus voice for, which is weird knowing e ate his hermaphrodite gf), Vanilla Ice in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (OAV), Dracule Mihawk in One Piece, Hattori Hanzo in Samurai Shodown the movie(I f--kin hate hanzo!! hes a cheap c-cksucker!! I lost like 20x against his f-ggity a55 on the genesis version of it), Katsuhito Masaki and Nobuyuki Masaki in Tenchi Muyo, Deathzaras in Transformers Victory, Mr. Shadow in Wicked City(that was a f--king p0rn0!!), Yugi's Grampa in Yugioh season 0, and albert Zweinstein in Yugioh GX. Devilman: Amon-Apocylpse of Devilman Jinmen appears frozen in a block of ice along with other demons killed by Akira in a dream made by Psycho Jenny. CB Chara Go Nagai World I am Devilman, the Devil! In here he is first seen with his wife and kid as he goes off to beat Devilman. He appears to Akira Fudo, Ryo Asuka, and Miki Makimura at night and has alot of animals on his back. He walks backwards, trips and falls on his back. He is then beheaded by Miki and they eat his body(oddly enough he wants to eat some). Akira does not like him until he threatens to reveal Akira's secret identity. After Miki is captured he reads the note to him and Akira goes off to save Miki(Ryo kicks Jinmen and he is gets to Akira while Akira is flying). They get to the glacier and (in a room)Sirene busts through the ceiling and grabs Jinmen by mistake(since Akira carries him on his head). I am the mighty Mazinger Z! Later, they go to the Mazinger Z world and meet Koji Kabuto & friends. When Count Brocken attacks, he merges with his body until Gamia Q slices his head off for seeing her...[[Kekko Kamen | in the nude]] (like Spongebob). The final one is Violence Jack! He later goes with Koji Kabuto to follow Ryo and is used as a test subject by Ryo to test the God Head(but he closed his eyes so he couldn't tell anything). When SatanaccidentallykillsAkira, he keeps pointing out that its not his fault for a few seconds. After Koji blows up Mazinger Z, he, Koji and Baron Ashura are on Violence Jack land and eats some bugs with Bunta and Ryu Takuma (but they grow on his back)(oh yeah his body grew back but it was dinky)(NOT THAT KIND OF DINKY!!!) and he uses his demon power to make an air bubble to keep them alive on their trip back to the Mazinger Z world on a makeshift spacecraft from the wreckage of they machines used through out the OAVs (Mazinger Z, Ghoul and Belgas V5). In the end, he is back with his family and his daughter notices that he shrunk(but not like a male organ in ice water). He often says that he is a turtle and he has a weird laugh(KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA). He also talks about getting killed like if they fall off a tall thing or if a bomb is gonna go off. Devilman (2004 Film) Sadly not even Jinmen was saved from this film and he was presented as a large CGI monster that resembled a serpent more than a turtle, he battles Devillman after eating one of his friends and is unfortunately killed quickly. Devilman Grimore In the most recent devilman manga Jinmen appears disguised as a man called Mr. Death Mask, he goes out with a boy named Susumu and Illuge who was also disguised as a human, the two meet up after Illuge apparently killed Susumu whilst haveing sex, they battle but Jinmen quickly rips her appart, adding her to his shell. Cameo's * Violence Jack In here theres a big hairless guy with a turtle forehead tattoo in a green "turtle shell" jacket. He's not actually hairless as his body is covered in thick hair. He picks up a h00ker and she is about to b0ne him but finds he's got human faces on his body!! After they b0ne she grows faces on her body (AIDS!!) and she is under his control. She touches Jack and he gets a face on his arm where she touched him (AIDS!!!!). Jack fights the face and busts it by using Uighur's Moko Hyakyoku Do from Hokuto no Ken on a guy(shoulder ram) then cuts off the face on the h00kerz belly (over her UTERUS!!!!) to free her from its control. Jinmen guy here gets dressed and starts walking away from where he b0ned the h00ker but jack kills him with an energy burst as he nukes the town. Devilman Crybaby In here he murders Akira's parents Trivia *Fewture released several Jinmen figures, each well made and very rare. *Jinmen has another more manga accurate figure released by Marmit. *Like Agwel and Gelmer, Jinmen is named after a place, he is named after Jinmen island in Taiwan. *Another trait Jinmen shares with Agwel and Gelmer is that the final boss of the 2001 PS1 game is a hybrid of the 3. Category:Demon Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devilman Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Deceased Category:Devilman: The Demon Bird Category:Grimoire charecters Category:Amon: Apocylpse of Devilman Category:Violence Jack Characters Category:CB Chara Go Nagi Wold